


Kiss From A Rose

by Number54



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentioned NicoMaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number54/pseuds/Number54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look at the relationship of Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eli. NozoEli fluff ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled up YouTube, selected my playlist, and this song popped up. So, I decided to write about NozoEli because I'm trash. Sorry for the shortness.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Syx6MLVAtUw
> 
> \- 54

Every time she and Eli kissed, the butterflies in Nozomi's stomach surged.

 _Every_. _Single_. _Time_.

But how could they not? Eli was just so beautiful. Her blonde hair. Her eyes (Oh, those damn eyes). Her long legs. Her way with words (both Japanese and Russian). How she carried herself among the members of μ's with that headstrong attitude. Everything about her captivated Nozomi.

They'd known each other for three years and had been dating for half of one, which was an important milestone for both of them. Nozomi was thankful for Eli, and she knew the blonde felt the same.

The purple-haired girl hadn't had much experience with relationships, but she did know what made one strong. For her, the most important points were trust and communication. Nozomi trusted Eli with her life, and she always felt so at ease whenever the blonde would let her guard down whenever it was just the two of them.

And Nozomi had come to the conclusion that the downfall of most relationships was due to the fact that one got tired of the other over time. She wasn't scared, though. Wasn't scared of the possibility of her and Eli breaking up over something like that.

Ever since they had first met, the two of them had been inseperable. They knew each others likes and dislikes, turn ons and turn offs, and a lot of other secrets that no one else in μ's knew about either of them.

Nozomi would never get tired of Eli, and vice versa. She didn't need to consult her cards to know that.

Even Nico once stated to Nozomi that the bond she shared with the quarter Russian was something the raven-haired girl herself would like to have with a certain red-haired pianist.

It felt good to know that not only were she and Eli setting an example for the rest of μ's individually, but they were also setting an example _together_.

In Nozomi's eyes, the blonde was like an addiction she couldn't deny. Maybe it wasn't healthy, but the purple-haired girl didn't care. Eli was her high, and that's how it was going to stay.

Ayase Eli was a rose that was in bloom, and whenever her soft lips connected with Nozomi's, the spiritual girl felt like she'd been kissed by a rose.


End file.
